Scratch Marks
by Shawtymanex42
Summary: "You can't fight villains when you have a boner, Kahl" A Coon/Kyle Lemon fanfic that gets kind of romantic towards the end. All the characters are 18! Rated M for sexual content. Hope you like and reviews are appreciated!


The Coon was a master at breaking into places without making a sound. And the Broflovski residence was no exception. He had figured out how to break into Kyle's room in a record time of five minutes by the time he was nine.

Using his faithful utility belt which held all his superhero gadgets, he had slung the rope up onto the third rafter above the window, climbed up the wall, picked open Kyle's window latch and climbed onto Kyle's bed with ease. His darling Jew looked so peaceful when he slept, his chest softly falling and rising and the gentle inhales and exhales of his breathing were rhythmic and soothing.

Kyle was woken up first by the sudden draft in the room, his quilt had been pulled down to his knees, goosebumps flaring on his skin, the window was left open, letting the chilly Colorado air in. This eerie coldness was soon replaced by a sudden wall of warmth, pressing against his back, the air rattling, laboured in the mysterious boy's lungs. The Coon. Obviously. Kyle smirks, his eyes half-open, laughing into his pillow as The Coon growls in Kyle's ear, his lips and chin brushing against Kyle's neck, making him shiver and pressing himself further into the Coon's embrace. This action alone was enough to drive the Coon wild, the closer him and Kyle were the more feverish his urges became. His clawed hand slowly reached down for the hem of Kyle's t-shirt, slowly revealing his chest, Kyle grumbled but writhed delightfully when the cold metal touched his skin, splitting the flesh slightly in an addictive way that Kyle felt himself hunger for.

Kyle moaned quietly, his firm stance faltering in the Coon's arms, the superhero snickered. Peeling away Kyle's pride was a total turn on, making this late night visit more enjoyable than it already was. The Coon snakes his free arm under Kyle's body, smirking in delight when Kyle gives him access to touch wherever he wants. With another determined growl the Coon grabs Kyle's half-hard member through his boxers, his claws thinning the material as Kyle whines sharply in surprise, before giving in and with every rough squeeze and stroke, every lingering, slow rub that sends Kyle to melting point, Kyle begins to feel himself writhing helplessly in the Coon's embrace, panting hard, praying he won't cry out.

"What are you doing here, Coon? Shouldn't you be out ridding the streets of evil?" Kyle asks, though every word is punctuated with a sultry, laboured breath.

"Well, Jewboy, I should be but I was too distracted thinking about you. Just lying here, all on your own, just wishing someone was here to keep you company and make you feel good. Honestly, you're all I can think about, it's too much, thinking about what I can do to you and what you could do to me. But, I can't think like this when I have serious superhero work to do. You can't fight villains when you have a boner, Kahl... The state of the world and these people just make me so depressed, but knowing I've got something to excite me gets me through the day. I deserve some fun, don't I? I deserve some release in the form of screwing a sexy, dirty Jew like you, right?" The Coon whispers huskily, meaning every word.

Kyle licks his lips and arches his back when he hears the Coon talking like that, he has such a way with words. Still, knowing the Coon thinks of him in such a way is strangely exciting. It's like having the upper hand.

"Of course you do" Kyle replies, nodding for extra effect.

"So whatdya say Jewboy? Wanna have some fun?" Cartman asks, his tongue sizzling against Kyle's skin, biting down hard on his earlobe.

Kyle can't answer fast enough. "Hell yes. But just don't take the costume off..."

The words had barely escaped Kyle's mouth before Cartman wrapped his leg around the smaller boy's hip, smashing their mouths together, licking Kyle's sweet lips open and meeting his tongue, Kyle reciprocated, the hot, wet muscles, intertwining, pushing against each other, circling each others mouths and melting at the humid, intoxicating tastes that they elicited from each other. The Coon clambered on top of Kyle, their lungs crushing together, heartbeats dangerously running into one until it became a single, ecstatic pulse that sang a sordid tune. They continued to struggle and writhe furiously in each other's grip, mouths sore and bruised, moaning defeatedly and yet determined, never giving up, moments of affection were quick, like when a gentle, curious tongue flicked across a flushed bottom lip or when a chaste kiss melted into a slow, tender rhythm. It was evident that the bickering, pissed off nine-year olds they used to be spilled out slightly when they were caught in the intense throes of passion, every physical encounter was like a playground fight, rough, stubborn, angry and laced with that intrinsic desire to break each other down and make their opponent weak.

Kyle slowly spread his shivering legs, as soon as he did the Coon slid his groin up against Kyle's, his clawed hand digging into Kyle's hip, begging him to scream and seethe. The two boys bucked and ground their hips desperately as they animalistically thrashed in each other's grip, the fiery, dry friction caused by the material of their clothes sent their half hardened erections throbbing, that primitive instinct inside them burst, molten rivers of arousal infecting every nerve and making them cry weakly into their damp, flushed mouths. Kyle's hand was gripping onto the Coon's cape, begging for support as their forms rocked to their turbulent kisses. His other hand wound its way through the Coon's chestnut hair, cupping one of the soft, furry ears perched on his head, stroking it soothingly, the Coon purred, delighted and amused while Kyle giggled as the taller boy sucked on Kyle's lip.

The Coon abruptly ended the kiss when he scooped Kyle up and into his lap, their lips still in close proximity, the redhead's gasp of surprise tingled along the Coon's lips. Once in their new position, Kyle took off his shirt, the Coon watching, greedy and mesmerised as the teasing boy on his lap slowly revealed his soft, milky skin, every inch of it looked kissable, he couldn't help but think how amazing Kyle would look with scratch marks embedded on his flawless, alabaster flesh. The Coon stared at Kyle's strong shoulders, his taut arms, his delicate collarbone, his pink, perfect nipples, his washboard stomach and that tiny trail of red curls leading into his boxers. The Coon dug his claws deeper into the swell of Kyle's ass possesively, a streak of delicious masochism coursing through Kyle.

They stared at each other for a while, breathing shallow, moist breaths that tasted warm and sweet. Golden Brown and Emerald eyes were narrowed, piercing each other like they were in a showdown, who would make the first move? Kyle's arms were looped loosely around the Coon's neck, rubbing the skin, encouraging him to touch him. However, it was then that Kyle realised how hard the Coon was, a small, wicked grin flickered in the corner of the redhead's mouth, he could entertain himself for hours thinking about that magnificent cock, a tingling, guilty rose of lust always blossomed when he thought about the Coon's manhood stretching him and caressing that electric, sensitive button inside him.

"Somebody's a little too excited" Kyle breathed out mischievously, lowering his hips and moving against the Coon's rock hard erection.

"It's your fucking fault so do something about it" the Coon growled, with just a hint of malice, digging his claws so deep into Kyle's boxers that the material split. Kyle hissed slowly through gritted teeth, the Coon's claws puncturing his skin, while the hero chuckled darkly under his breath.

He wasn't laughing for too long though. Kyle slipped his hand down from the Coon's neck, his slender fingers tracing every bead of sweat, his fingertips running down his chest until he got to his pants. He pulled the soft material down to the Coon's knees, his powerful, heavy thighs making Kyle's heart flutter. Even though his nine-year old self would've killed him for thinking like this, the thought of Cartman's taller, huskier body overpowering him was slowly becoming more and more appealing. Though he always wanted equal control. After Kyle had slipped the Coon's boxers down, he smiled warmly at the quivering cock that was begging to be touched.

Kyle gently wrapped his fingers around the shaft, eliciting a relieving, heavy sigh from the Coon. The redhead pressed his forehead to the superhero's and demanded sternly "Look me in the eyes" and the Coon did. The look that Kyle received was so vulnerable and meaningful that he felt a foreign tug of affection in his chest, the brunette looked at him pleadingly, almost frightened, just aching for Kyle to touch him.

Kyle slid his hand down, his palm gently massaging the frail skin of the shaft, which coated a strong, talented organ. He just wanted to tease the Coon for a while, stroke him and slowly ease him into the blissful realms of pleasure he would soon experience. The vigilante swallowed nervously, his heart crashing furiously in his throat. Kyle moved his hand back up, loosening his grip and curiously ghosting the Coon's member with his heavenly fingertips. The Coon bit his lip, muffling a moan. When Kyle looked into those incandescent, caramel suns, leaking with sincerity, he had the urge to kneel and kiss the head of that glorious cock, lick that hard shaft, anything to elicit that beautiful gaze. Kyle started to pump harder, squeezing fast and rough but then descending into strong, slow movements that stretched and stretched that desperate need to orgasm, he was sure to tease and tempt with his fingertips, a part of his body that Cartman loved, he could spend days licking and kissing them. But he loved them more now because they were bringing him closer to euphoria.

Kyle still kept his eyes trained on the Coon's, smiling contently and furrowing his eyebrows in effort. The Coon was thrusting his hips roughly to meet Kyle's hand, shamelessly begging for more.

"Shit, you're so good, Kahl... So good" The Coon panted, dipping his head back and groaning fervently, his eyes closing, immersing himself in this wonderful sensation. But Kyle grabbed his hair and pulled him forward, so their eyes could meet again.

"I told you to fucking look at me, you prick" Kyle growls angrily and though the Coon is annoyed by Kyle's attitude, he can't help but lick his dry lips and shudder pleasurably at the pre-cum leaking from the highly stimulated head of his dick when he sees that sexy, wild venom in Kyle's stunning Emerald eyes.

Kyle's shivering hand slips from the Coon's shoulder, itching to touch him in one of his intimate places. And through the effort of crying out the first spluttered, broken syllable of Kyle's name and fucking the redhead's hand, the Coon follows Kyle's movement, wondering what he's going to do next.

Kyle used this newly introduced hand to stroke and rub the Coon's thigh, the superhero breathing hard and hesitant. Kyle smirked smugly as his hand neared the Coon's groin, turning the taller boy on to within an inch of his life. The Coon cried out, strangled and excited, when Kyle cupped his firm balls in his hand, squeezing and caressing them. Overcome with undeniable pleasure, driving him crazy, the Coon raked his hand from Kyle's supple ass to his writhing back, sinking his claws in hard, dragging the metal talons across clean skin with brutality.

Kyle screamed as the boy's claws twisted into the deep cavern of freshly torn skin, rich, crimson blood running thick and fast down his back. The smell of copper was like an aphrodisiac that seized them both, crawling up into their nostrils and tingeing their depraved lust with red. Kyle's shoulders spasmed in pain, crystal tears slipping down his sweaty face, he closed his eyes indulgently, his cock twitching when his tongue sensually soaked up every salty yet bittersweet tear that ran down by his cheeks and mouth.

The Coon, seeing all this, was completely overwhelmed with desperate arousal. Kyle's bloodthirsty masochism, the way Kyle was as flustered and horny as he was, the way he massaged his balls and how his hands worked in time together, he was pumping his aching cock so good that he was surprised he hadn't come powerfully yet. But he couldn't. Not yet. The night was only just beginning. His toe curling, fantastic climax was nearing and he was somewhat helpless to stop it.

The intensity of it all had drained the energy out of the supposedly invincible superhero and he was completely spent. For now, at least. He slumped in Kyle's embrace, his head resting against his chest, still keeping the painful grip on his back, rocking his body steadily to Kyle's brilliant hands. A tired, parched tongue reached out longingly to taste Kyle's heartbeat, chasing the music around its repetitive circle. Kyle moaned lowly, he liked being licked and given hickeys, especially when it was Cartman's flexible tongue that was doing the work.

The Coon gulped, struggling for breath in this heated, air-tight proximity, latching his dry mouth onto Kyle's slim neck. "Stop, stop Goddamnit" Begging him desperately, crippled by this need to erupt all over Kyle's hand.

"Fine" Kyle smirked, releasing the Coon's balls from his hold, loosening his grip on his member, the redhead's hands sticky with pre-cum.

Kyle pressed his swollen lips to the Coon's, who didn't react, he was still reeling from that amazing experience. When Kyle pulled away, the Coon's eyes were half-lidded, lovingly running over every inch of Kyle, which made him feel quite nervous, he didn't know why. Though his mouth remained straight, angry, his jaw clenched. The Coon still couldn't believe Kyle's demeanour, his dominant behaviour, who the fuck does he think he is? Thinking he can tell him what to do... He was so angry at him. But he had never wanted to fuck him more, he needed to touch him, lick him, suck him, tease him now.

The Coon grabs Kyle by his hair, pressing his face close to his. And Kyle looks fucking terrified, he can't even meet those cunning, bright eyes. The Coon smiles wide, arrogant and evil.

"Spread your fucking legs right now and don't think you can ever, _ever_, speak to me like that again, you cocky son of a bitch" The Coon spits, while Kyle rolls his eyes and smiles meanly, nodding his head in this mocking, innocent way he knows that bastard can't resist.

The Coon tightens his already excruciating grip on Kyle's hair as he forcefully pushes him down onto the mattress. The two enemies find their bodies sliding into that default, close position, eyes locked, groins pressed together and their laboured chests rising and falling in harmony. Kyle smiles dirtily when he realises that the Coon's softening member is still out of his pants, Kyle can feel the organ poking his clothed erection. The Coon slips his hand away from Kyle's hair and moves it to the side of his face, still staring into his eyes with a dreamy look of foreign adoration.

"Hmmm... I would love to come home to you everyday" The Coon whispers which makes a painful surge of happiness course through Kyle. He would've never imagined Eric Cartman saying _that _to him.

Kyle doesn't say anything, he just breathes shakily and hesitant, a soft, reassuring smile making him that much more attractive in the Coon's eyes. The brunette stood up on his knees, backing away from Kyle who was waiting, rather impatiently before him. The Coon studied the boy who was spread out on the sheets like a porn star, Kyle's body was slick with sweat, his curls dishevelled, his eyes screaming out the Coon's name, his lips curled into a coy, seductive smile, his arms were outstretched, his legs were wide open (The Coon became hotter and hotter the further his eyes trailed, burning feverishly when his eyes met Kyle's pale, succulent thighs) and his cock was visibly hard through his ripped up boxers. The Coon felt a flush of sensational heat tug at his manhood, making it heavy again, hardening just at the sight of his perfect Jew.

"So, what are you gonna do to me?" Kyle whispers, his honeyed voice searing the Coon's loins. Kyle snickered playfully as he stretched his leg out, pointing his toes perfectly as they stroked the Coon's chest.

The Coon swallowed, a pleased grumble vibrating in his throat. He grabbed Kyle's ankle and slowly brought his foot to his mouth, Kyle seethed at the dull ache in his thigh as his leg was lifted up higher than he could manage. The Coon smiled smugly as he wrapped his tongue around Kyle's second and third toes, biting and sucking, making the redheaded boy whimper and gasp, giggling wickedly under his breath.

"I wanna taste every inch of you" The Coon whispered, his breath hot and sizzling on Kyle's toes.

Kyle felt his eyes close dreamily, nodding slowly as he rolled his hips, trying his best to relieve this aching arousal.

Kyle smiles, a low giggle rumbling in the back of his throat when he feels a soft, determined pair of lips collide silently with his. Even though Kyle loved having sex with his brave superhero, the thing that made him fall head over heels for a boy he had hated throughout his childhood was Cartman's exquisite kisses. The way he made Kyle suffocate, indulge in the soft, plush heaven of his lips, convincing and manipulating his emotions so he longed for more, the finesse of his tongue when it slipped seamlessly into Kyle's mouth, begging to taste every corner, with the ability to be generous and selfish at the same time. Kyle found it incredible how they could be kissing gently and slowly one minute, to violently and frantically the next, with tongues entangling and heated, exhausted moans being shared. But it was what Cartman's kisses promised, how they somehow whispered that something amazing and exciting was going to occur, that's what Kyle helplessly fell in love with.

All of that came rushing back to Kyle as the Coon pried the daywalker's lips apart, Kyle let him in without protest, every nerve sighing and illuminating as Kyle found himself wrapped up in this slow-burning ecstasy. The Coon pressed his palm to Kyle's thigh, running his hand roughly until he reached Kyle's boxers, Kyle gasped as he felt the cold air capture this newly exposed part of his body. Though the heavy heat of his throbbing erection and the warmth of the Coon's body was a comfort. Kyle's boxers tangled around his ankles as his legs writhed to the Coon's advances.

Their kisses were somewhat restricted by the Coon's mask, the raccoon snout poking Kyle's face. Kyle reaches out for the damn thing and pushes it up into the Coon's soft, chestnut hair.

"I thought you wanted me to keep the costume on" The Coon murmurs, breaking the kiss and staring at Kyle with intoxicating Golden Brown eyes.

"Yeah, I do" Kyle smiles, cupping the Coon's face before murmuring "But this way you can kiss me better."

"That's not all I can do" The Coon smirks, licking his lips before sinking his teeth onto Kyle's neck.

Kyle moans breathlessly, clawing his hands desperately into the Coon's scarlet cape, arching his neck as the Coon nibbles and licks Kyle's skin, a series of pleased purrs littered on Kyle's flesh. Once the Coon had marred Kyle's neck with a myriad of purple, lucid bruises, still damp with saliva, he dragged his tongue down Kyle's chin, a tremor of unexpected pleasure coursed through him as the pressure of the Coon's tongue slowly and teasingly trailed over his quivering throat. Kyle sucked in a nervous, stuttered breath as the superhero's tongue flicked over the hollow groove of his sternum and continued its path down his heaving chest, giggling as the strong muscle ran down his navel, groaning as it crossed that sensitive threshold of his pubic line before a wanting mouth enveloped his member.

The Coon smiled and shivered at the feeling of Kyle's cock in his mouth, licking and sucking the head tentatively, slowly making Kyle come undone, so the redhead would beg, cry and pant, fucking his mouth mercilessly. Kyle sighed desperately, strained, laboured breaths begged the Coon for more. The brunette moved his mouth away but slid his tongue down Kyle's shaft until it reached the base of his erection, the Coon continued licking and kissing until Kyle shuddered and moaned, his tongue felt like a trail of moist fire against the sensitive skin, the flames crawling up Kyle's groin, his chest, his throat, until a strangled scream exploded from his lungs.

The Coon ran his cold, silver claws up and down Kyle's warm thigh, a new vein of pleasure manipulating his senses as the shiver of metal trickled down his leg met with the hot, tight pressure that was engulfing his cock. The Coon's mouth tightened around Kyle's erection and he opened his throat to take the boy deeper, who was already thrusting his hips, shallow and careful.

The deeper the Coon took Kyle, the crazier Kyle became. The sensual waves of the superhero's mouth made Kyle cry and moan, the intense heat of the Coon's tongue reached a feverish high when he sucked hard and rough, the brunette panted and groaned, enjoying every minute, draped in a cold sweat, smiling through the effort. This technique made Kyle sure he was going to climax soon, he cursed and cried, he had to bring his trembling index finger to his mouth to censor his loud screams, the muffled, delirious cries only encouraged the Coon. However, the wild inferno slowly retreated to sweet, pleasurable coals that still made Kyle whimper and sigh delightfully, as the Coon twirled his flexible tongue over the quivering veins, Kyle dug his hands into the Coon's cape, threw his head back and whined.

The Coon smiled excitedly when the salty taste of pre-cum seeped onto his tongue. He loved eliciting such a thing from Kyle, really he loved just bringing out wild, unadulterated emotions in the Jew that nobody else could. Whether it was anger or lust, Cartman relished the fact that he could be responsible for making Kyle lose control.

Kyle arched his back and licked his lips when he neared his orgasm, groaning and raising his hips to fill more of the Coon's mouth. The Coon smirked, panting, his lips flushed and damp as Kyle's manhood, slick with the pre-cum that was leaking thick and fast, slid to the back of his throat. The Coon choked, surprised as the girth of Kyle's cock filled his entire mouth, but he liked it, deep-throating Kyle and the thought of swallowing his surely heavy release. The redhead laughed darkly under his breath as the Coon's moans of effort became louder, the heavenly sensation of the Coon's pants and groans vibrating against the head of his cock brought him closer to a hard, messy orgasm.

With one more pleading buck of his hips and a swift, effortless flick of the Coon's tongue over the wet, trembling head of Kyle's dick, Kyle writhed and groaned loudly as he filled the Coon's mouth with his seed.

Kyle arched his back, a pleased, breathless moan escaped from his satisfied smile. He felt his eyes begin to close, a post-ejaculation drowsiness loosening him up, that frenzied, ecstatic excitement beginning to erode. His heart beat wound down to a steady, calming rhythm, his body still coated with sweat, glistening with carnal effort. The aftershock of his orgasm gently flowing through him, provoking a sordid tremor of lust to rock his insides.

The Coon, however, was still in between Kyle's legs, determined to not let Kyle lose his energy. He rubbed Kyle's groin, his other hand snaking up Kyle's heaving chest and circling his hard nipple with a teasing thumb. Kyle seethed as the sharp talon broke his skin, but the pain eased as the Coon became gentle.

A broken, welcoming "_oh_" rattled Kyle's trachea, the embers of ecstasy not yet disintegrating. While the Coon laughed, his face flushed from the effort of taking Kyle's cock as deep as it could go, not that he minded, he would happily go down on Kyle everyday if given the opportunity.

His lips were moist and plump, the remaining drops of Kyle's pre-cum mere centimetres away from his tongue. The Coon proceeded to keep Kyle turned on subtly by affectionately licking the redhead's soft, trembling thighs. This, coupled by the fact that he was already circling Kyle's tender bud was sure to make Kyle even more horny and willing.

"Kahl" The Coon purred, in a velvety, arousing way that Kyle longed to hear in bed. Cartman's lips brushed against Kyle's skin as he spoke.

"Yeah?" Kyle shakily whispered, running his tongue along his teeth hungrily.

"I think you owe me something in return for that exquisite, passionate load you just blew in my mouth" The Coon replied, while Kyle giggled wickedly, his tongue flicking against a sharp incisor. "After all, I did say I wanted to taste every inch of you"

Kyle groaned, smiling in annoyance and rolling his eyes. If Cartman hadn't just given him the best blowjob he had ever had and if he didn't feel so damn _good _, incredibly satisfied and deliciously mellow right now then he would've told Cartman to fuck off and made him walk home. Because he knew exactly what Cartman wanted. And he hated the idea of it.

Kyle wasn't a prude, in fact, he was the very opposite, like most people he enjoyed having sex. Even though he had only ever slept with Cartman, sex with that manipulative, narcissistic bastard felt so great and always resulted in fantastic orgasms that he had acquired quite a big appetite for love-making. If you could call it "love".

Despite Cartman's track record of proving Kyle wrong when it came to stuff like this, there was one thing that Kyle was determined he would not enjoy, would never do and would never, ever be proven otherwise. Rimming. No matter how much Cartman asked him nicely, no matter how turned on and off guard Cartman made him and no matter how much he pleaded, Kyle would always answer with a strong, defiant "no thank you" with some insults and curse words thrown in for good measure.

Kyle realised that this whole aversion to rimming was somewhat unjustified and illogical. After all, it wasn't as if other parts of Cartman's body hadn't been inside Kyle's ass before. But Kyle just thought that form of foreplay was downright unhygienic and rather unneccessary. He had tried to explain to Cartman that his issues with cleanliness would prevent him from enjoying it, no matter how good Cartman said he was at this sort of thing.

Kyle grimaced, making a small grunt of disapproval and rolling his eyes. It took all his strength to mutter through gritted teeth "Fine. But make it quick."

The way the Coon's golden eyes gleamed with almost childish excitement and the enthusiastic smile that had appeared on his face, made Kyle's anger simmer down, only for a second though.

"Hands and knees, Jewboy" the Coon breathed out, his voice trembling with excitement.

Kyle half-heartedly obeyed the brunette's orders, his stomach sickeningly heavy with dread and discomfort. While the Coon stood on his knees, trailing his eyes down his beautiful little monster. His breathing was hollow, shuddering dryly as the intoxicating image of Kyle was making him want to grab his own aching cock, hardening with every breathless minute spent with Kyle, he wanted to pump and pump at his growing erection until cum splattered against the vicious, fresh scars on Kyle's back.

The redhead was breathing sharply into the pillows, his curls damp with sweat and a plethora of nervy, anticipating emotions were pulsating out of him beautifully, evident with every shiver of his strong form. His arms were wrapped around a pillow, hugging it tightly, while his legs were spread expectantly, his balls and softening cock visible, nestiling between those alabaster thighs, his ass raised high in the air, in an almost feline position. Tempting the Coon to carry out all those lusty, hungry desires that were taking over his mind. A coat of glistening, shimmering sweat, twinned with the smell of sex was like a sweet, hypnotic miasma to the taller boy, almost making him moan.

But it was the deep, fleshy, near symmetrical chasms on Kyle's back that made a depraved, animalistic passion stir in the Coon's core. Violent, romantic colours complimented the pale skin perfectly, rich purples and angry reds still shone and rippled on the flesh, projecting that indescribable, addictive pain. The way Kyle was writhing, the muscles in his back gliding elegantly, strong and agile, making the colours more vivid than they were before, the way the contours of his spine appeared briefly, a slender arch, made the Coon growl lowly in the back of his throat. Wanting to possess and take over his beautiful Jew, make him cry his name and scream in unadulterated ecstasy.

Kyle whimpered, shocked when he felt that strong, dominating body press against him. The Coon's raging erection pressing against his ass as he hovered over his body. The Coon's moist breath fanned the nape of Kyle's hot neck, making the daywalker swallow his shaky breaths, struggling for air as he breathed strongly through his nose.

The raccoon snout was nestled in Kyle's curls as the Coon whispers hungrily "You'll love this, I promise" The Coon was so close he could taste Kyle's bittersweet skin. The words pierced Kyle's heart, reverberating. Nearly making him believe in them, spoken by his own personal knight in shining armour.

That sizzling warm breath on Kyle's neck disappeared, instead travelling down his back. Goosebumps flared on the redhead's skin and he sighed into the pillow, the Coon chuckling in approval. The further the brunette's mouth trailed, the more lucid and shamefully arousing Kyle's thoughts became, an act that he used to be disgusted by was now becoming more intriguing.

When the Coon softly kissed the small of Kyle's back, his lips stroking the skin, Kyle couldn't help but moan under his breath. This sensual, calming feeling was quickly eroded when the Coon sunk his claws into Kyle's ass and spread him uncomfortably. Kyle shivered and grumbled at the feeling of exposure and the coldness coming from the open window. The Coon laughed, a mean, spiteful laugh that Kyle had heard countless times and as much as it angered him it also made the guiltiest and most satisfying of smiles appear on his face.

The Coon breathed out, weak and shattered as he stared at Kyle's perfect ass, spread painfully for him, his eyes were firmly fixed on that small, hot, tight opening that was a gateway to euphoric, all-consuming pleasure that breaks you in the most beautiful way possible. And nothing was better than immersing yourself deeper and deeper into that blissful nirvana and finding that sweet spot that makes the both of you coalesce in determined, ecstatic passion, unashamedly crying out the most sordid, depraved demands as you succumb to the other wonderful side of insanity.

"Fuck Kahl, I've wanted to eat your sweet hot Jew ass out for so fucking long" The Coon's voice sounds strained, almost as if his vocal chords are buckling under his heavy pleasure. Kyle's cock jolts slightly at the explicitness of it all, how dirty and unabashed Cartman can be about his deeply lustful and provocative feelings. The redhead had often got off to the thought of the taller boy touching himself and whispering Kyle's name hungrily in that weird way he does.

Silently, the Coon tentatively and yet greedily drags his tongue over Kyle's sensitive opening, making Kyle shudder and squirm. Still, a foreign strum of electric pleasure sends a reverb through his groin. The Coon smirks and continues, circling his tongue around the strong ring of muscles that are trying to resist the eager, probing tongue that is slowly manipulating Kyle. The redhead pants hard into the pillow, hugging it and bringing it closer to his mouth as the superhero angles his mouth so his lips and tongue are working in harmony, sucking and kissing at a soothing pace, widening the cavity. The Coon moans, his balls tightening with indescribable arousal as Kyle's musky, intoxicating taste fills his senses, making him crave it, wanting to explore further.

"_Ah_" Kyle gasps desperately, the muscles in his neck craning as he thrusts his hips to feel more of the Coon's mouth and lips playing with his most delicate spot. The Coon's heart starts to sweat and bleed with pure adrenaline and satisfaction as he continues with his effort, groaning as his tongue effortlessly spreads Kyle's opening and his flushed, swollen lips suck at the walls of his ass.

Kyle realised then that he hadn't been more wrong about anything in his life, this was one of the most thrilling, exciting experienced he had ever had! A guilty, fresh wave of lust flowed through him at the dirtiness, the hunger, the pure demanding, relentless pleasure and passion. The way such a tight space could be encompassed, ravished and pleased by a wonderful, talented pair of lips and a flexible, wanting tongue made his smile laced with satisfaction. And the _heat _was what turned Kyle on the most, the merciless, excruciating, infernal heat made him scream and cry, feverish and flustered, his eyes burning with tears.

"Yes" Kyle gasped mindlessly, every breath stringed with heaving desire. He twisted the pillow and writhed to the Coon's glorious rhythm, who was currently panting and burying his face deeper and deeper into Kyle's ass. The redhead's face was heated, his body dripping with sweat, his cock solid. He lifted his head from the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to immerse himself in the Coon's possession of his ass. "Cartman! Oh God, yes!"

The Coon moved away, running on sheer adrenaline and panted breathlessly as he kissed and bit Kyle's full, firm cheek "You're so fucking sexy Kahl, you taste like heaven" before Kyle could reply, the brunette slid his tongue over that wet, devoured hole again.

"Make me cum you fucking bastard!" Kyle cries through gritted teeth, the Coon practically melting at Kyle's words. It wasn't the first time Kyle spoke so dirtily, it was nothing new, but every time Kyle made these whorrish demands Cartman became more flustered and horny.

"Not yet" The Coon whispered, resting on his knees, breathing heavily and he petted Kyle's sweaty curls. The redhead was crumbling beneath him, the soft, soothing lull of Cartman's voice relaxing his muscles, his erection feeling uncomfortably heavy. His breathing was laced with whimpers, becoming sticky and moist on the pillow.

"I'm not finished" The brunette continued, Kyle sensed that he should be filled with dread by these words but after that marvellous encounter that Kyle was still reeling from, the redhead could only think that things were going to get better.

"Do you have any lube?" The Coon asks. Kyle can't help but feel that it's a somewhat ridiculous question, no amount of lube is going to make Cartman fingering him with those claws any less painful.

"No. And why the fuck do you need lube? Those claws are still gonna hurt like hell..." Kyle replies, feeling that his answer could have more bite and impatience if he wasn't so delightfully strung out on sex right now.

"Well, if you want I could take them off..." The Coon smiles warmly, a rich, seductive quality to his voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you'd help me." The Coon smirks, leaning over so his chest is pressed against Kyle's back. The weight of the superhero's body pressing against Kyle's scars makes him grind his teeth and grumble, a dull, numb ache gnawing at his wounds. However, the Coon's wet, suggestive kisses on the nape of Kyle's neck and the cold steel of his claws softly gliding on Kyle's burning face made the redhead laugh quietly and blush, moving his hips and teasing the Coon by pushing his ass against the brunette's hardened member.

Kyle nods slowly, angling is head to meet the Coon's lips. Their smiles slowly morph into clumsy, tender kisses, the Coon growling under his breath when Kyle's tongue captures his mouth, tracing every corner.

With one sudden movement Kyle had pushed the Coon down to the foot of the bed, the superhero smiling greedily as he watched the naked redhead crawl towards him. While Kyle stared at his vigilante with excited, lustful eyes, loving how the Coon stared at him, drinking him in with passionate wonder, his lips formed into a satisfied, arrogant smirk, quickening his heart rate. This unbreakable symbol of hope, a boy who was always so proud, protective of his ego, always hating it if somebody made him just that more human and weak, was now spread out on Kyle's sheets, begging for his body, his heart bleeding a demanding, emotive scarlet, the same colour as the cape fanned out behind him like a peacock's feathers.

Kyle slowly wound his way up the Coon's powerful legs, the redhead's strong thighs either side of the Coon's hips and he stared at that hard, aching erection. The memory of the Coon's tongue was still embedded inside Kyle, making him want to feel more. Cartman stared up at Kyle with heart-wrenchingly vulnerable eyes, giving him the kind of look that would agree for Kyle to take him away and be his forever in a heartbeat. It was almost an obsession, certainly an addiction, but Kyle didn't have a problem with being such a token of sinful, wild desire. Kyle smiled, his own fingertips reaching out to stroke the Coon's neck, almost encouragingly, reassuringly. Kyle ran his fingers down the Coon's chest, his lungs heaving beneath his t-shirt, emblazoned with a black, jagged C. The superhero arched his back, begging for Kyle to touch him, the daywalker gently pushed the material away from the Coon's skin, revealing his trim, yet still quite husky form. The first time Kyle saw Cartman naked it was shocking to say the least, he had changed so much. Kyle guessed that all that superhero work was paying off.

The Coon couldn't help but laugh smugly under his breath, whenever him and Kyle had sex, the Jew would still be in a state of surprise at his new figure. Kyle always loved to undress him, to the redhead it was like unwrapping a favourite birthday present over and over, the same rush and thrill still managing to take your breath away. Kyle's irises brightened, that flirtatious gleam in his eye that the Coon loved, the redhead's mouth opened and closed, silent "oh"'s dripping from his lips. However, it was the Coon's turn to moan when Kyle circled his erect nipple teasingly, leaning in close and brushing his lips luxuriously on the Coon's neck.

"You really are something, Jewboy" The Coon sighs heavily, biting his lip and pressing his mouth to the redhead's ear. The words permeating through Kyle's core.

"Well, you wouldn't sleep with just anybody, would you?" Kyle whispers, sultry and teasing on the Coon's skin, before nipping the flesh playfully.

"No." The Coon begins, raising his hips to give his cock some relief, his voice becoming threadbare and laboured. The Coon gently cupped the side of Kyle's beautiful face and turned his head towards him. Golden Brown and Emerald intertwined, old barbs that were now dipped in honey, potent, palpable chemistry making every touch meaningful and coveted. "You're the only one" The Coon growls. Unable to save himself from the Emerald storm.

Kyle smiles, his face flushing red and his heart shedding itself of that tough, hardened skin for something more fragile and lucid. He was the only one, who'd have thought?

"So" Kyle breathes out, brushing his lips against the Coon's smirk."You gonna take 'em off or what?"

The brunette rolls his eyes and laughs knowingly, his index finger reaching out, softly skimming Kyle's face. The frigid, icy steel against his heated, damp skin was like a drop of beloved water in the middle of a cruel desert. Kyle shudders, staring at the Coon with loving eyes.

"You do it" The Coon whispers, curling one of the claws under Kyle's chin, tilting his head, the two boys laughing childishly. The superhero eventually pulled his hand away, nicking Kyle's skin in the process, leaving behind a small, pink fissure.

But Kyle does as he's told, clasping the Coon's wrist, his fingertips trembling over the superhero's excited, erratic pulse. Curiously, Kyle pulls each claw off, from thumb to pinkie, every fingertip receiving a gentle, fleeting kiss. Cartman had always been so rough with Kyle, grabbing him passionately until he left cherished, violent bruises, sweeping Kyle up in a flurry of frenzied lust, pressing Kyle so close that it hurt to breathe, but his fingers were so soft, feeling rather delicate under Kyle's blossom lips.

"There" Kyle murmurs teasingly, clutching five, gleaming talons, which the Coon snatched off him and threw carelessly on the floor.

"You're a fucking dumbass" Kyle mutters irritably, rolling his eyes.

"Who gives a fuck? I'll find them later" The Coon replies, his eyes darkening, his gaze lowering to Kyle's lips and pressing him close as he says "At least now I can do this"

Kyle rests his head on the Coon's chest, listening intently to his hesitant breathing, his hand tracing the material of the Coon's blood-red cape. Meanwhile, the Coon rested his bare fingers on Kyle's smooth, glistening thigh, gorging himself of the feeling of silky skin beneath his digits. Only Kyle could feel this good.

"_Cartman_" Kyle barely whispers, squeezing the word out of his quivering throat as the Coon's hand trails over his ass, curiously gliding over the sore, swollen scars and fingering the nooks of his spine playfully. Kyle immerses himself in this wonderful sensation, craving every touch. The superhero tangles his fingers in Kyle's wild, crimson curls as he litters Kyle's shoulder with deep, slow-burning kisses. The Coon moans Kyle's name, flicking his tongue over the shell of the redhead's ear.

"Hmmm?" Kyle murmurs, smiling against the Coon's strong chest.

"Suck my fingers" The Coon demands shakily, the thought of it making his hardened cock quiver as he ran his fingers along Kyle's full bottom lip. Kyle swallows, his eyes trained to the digits gliding across the supple, pink skin before he takes two into his mouth, sucking generously, his tongue sliding down the fingers that were feeling their way around his mouth.

"Just like that" The Coon whispers, almost thrusting his hips to the rhythm of Kyle's mouth, becoming increasingly turned on as he watched Kyle's tongue expertly dive around his fingers, coating them well. Kyle moaned, gagging as Cartman slipped a third finger in, pushing Kyle's jaw and making him open his mouth wider. But Kyle's flustered pants and laboured moans as he kissed and sucked the hero's fingers only made the Coon more excited and rambunctious.

With one last desperate groan the Coon pulled his fingers out of Kyle's mouth, the redhead stared, confused and flushed, before the Coon glared passionately at him with smug, wicked eyes. The Coon's smile was infectious as it reflected on Kyle's face and then it hit him... Just like the Coon's kisses, that one, stunning look let Kyle know that something incredible was about to happen. Before he knew it, he was being drawn into the Coon's effortlessly powerful embrace and meeting the mattress, closing his eyes and entertaining himself with dirty, delicious thoughts.

A tender, moist hand gently grabbed his legs, spreading them and his knees rested on the Coon's chest. Kyle's eyes fluttered open, a smile springing across his face as he met the Coon's self-assured smirk. The brunette refused to take his eyes off the beautiful siren lying beneath him, his eyes trained and ready for every gorgeous, breathtaking reaction as he slid a moist finger into Kyle's opening.

Kyle gasps, rolling his hips at the thought of the Coon reaching that tender spot inside him. The superhero eases his way in playfully, watching as his finger becomes enclosed by Kyle's tight heat, exploring him further, loving the way he felt. Still, the Coon knew one finger wasn't going to be enough, a second finger was quickly pushed through Kyle's entrance, making the redhead moan hungrily, his own hands clawing into the sheets as he steadied himself. This euphoric sensation of being teased and filled was enough to make him implode.

The Coon licked his dry lips and panted as his fingers formed a scissoring motion, opening Kyle wider, sinking his digits in further, stroking and playing with the sensitive areas that with just one simple touch could set Kyle's nerves alight. The redhead throws his head back, rolling his eyes and letting them flutter in pleasure as his sanity starts to erode, expelling hard, pleading breaths.

Curiously, the Coon adds a third finger, desperately stretching Kyle's tight cavity, moving his fingers faster, his strokes becoming more persistent and rough, creating a crisp, dry friction that makes Kyle gasp and whimper, panting heavily as his body keens to Cartman's advances. Kyle moves against the Coon's fingers, while the brunette pushes and twists his way further, coaxing Kyle to give him access to that electric, sweet spot inside him, dying to hear that fervent, pleasured scream.

Kyle groans and cries as the Coon's fingers slowly make him come undone. This delights the superhero who can't get enough of seeing Kyle thrash and writhe helplessly to his skillful fingers. The redhead's body is coated in cold sweat, the vibrant colour of his curls becoming an even more sinful shade of red now that they're drenched and his beautiful cries of pleasure are flowing heavenly from his slender throat. The Coon's lips sizzle against Kyle's chest as he plants hard, rough kisses on the slick skin.

"Now" Kyle begs through gritted teeth, whimpering under his breath.

"Are you sure?" The Coon teases, raising his fingers and instantly Kyle melts, going beyond the realms of pleasure and infecting his mind when the Coon's fingertips gently brush his prostate.

Kyle's body swells with indescribable heat, sighing and whimpering simultaneously "_Yes_"

"Fine" The Coon growls as he slowly releases his fingers from Kyle's opening, biting his lip when Kyle whines and groans at the feeling of being empty.

The Coon puts Kyle's legs on his shoulders, raising Kyle's hips as far as he could, the redhead feels a heady, tangible wave of pleasure invade him. A trembling broken cry slipping out of his mouth as his senses disintegrate. Descending into vertigo, the blood rushing to his head as his scarlet curls crushed the pillow and the Coon took control of his body, bending and twisting him so his desired spot was positioned just right for the Coon to take. Fuck. Conquer. Dominate.

Kyle looks up at the Coon with damp, overwhelmed eyes. He was always so in awe of his height, how easily overpowering he can be and though Kyle would usually fight against it, now he wanted to be handled roughly, invaded, mindlessly moulded into whatever the Coon wanted. The taste of his mouth still danced along his tongue, the feel of his fingertips, the trail of his kisses, his wet heat still burned inside him. The dishevelled superhero elicited this shameless, hungry craving in Kyle, the Coon was kneeling in between his lover's legs, breathless, his eyes hollowed out by lust, his lips glistening, his face flushed, his mask slightly askew, pushed up into his damp hair. His expression was determined and aroused, drinking Kyle in with a sinister, fervent smile. Kyle's teeth sunk into his lip and his heart heaved with excitement when he saw how hard the Coon was right now, totally exposed for Kyle to see, his hardened manhood red and eager, almost as if it was begging to fuck his gorgeous Jew. Kyle shuddered delightfully at the sheen of pre cum on the Coon's member, envisioning it easily gliding deep inside him. Kyle fought back a scream, already at the brink of insanity.

The Coon snickered at Kyle's body buckling under the pressure of keeping this uncomfortable position and he leaned forward, sinking his clawed hands into Kyle's pillow and watching gleefully as Kyle seethed and groaned at his legs being pushed back as far as they could, gasping when the slick head of the Coon's thick cock nestled between his thighs, kissing his opening. Something in the Coon's eyes looked frighteningly evil, poisonous, the elusive gold sending Kyle's heart to crash painfully against his rib cage. The superhero snarled, his unflinching stare suggestive. The proximity was intense, chests rising and falling in harmony, the Coon's powerful embracing Kyle's, eyelashes brushing together, humid, moist heat being passed from mouth to mouth, noses rubbing together. Kyle lowered his eyelids, furrowing his eyebrows as he focused on every detail, the amount of colours in Cartman's eyes, all sweet and irresistable, canary and caramel. He was so deep in thought, so obsessed and consumed that he flinched when the Coon's bare finger skimmed his lip curiously, all Kyle could do is sigh, relieved and bite down hard. But the Coon just smirked, chuckling lowly before meeting Kyle's lips with a hungry, sordid kiss.

The Coon pulled away, his mouth glistening with saliva and gorged on lust. His bare hand slipped away from Kyle and he instead rested it against the wall, steadying himself on Kyle's body, casting an even more daunting and intimidating shadow. Kyle hated how small he felt and how he wouldn't want this any other way, Cartman liked to be dominant, it was in his nature and even though he never let himself be anybody's bitch, tonight seemed to be the exception.

A breathless, ecstatic cry was released as the Coon slid his firm, thick 8 inches into Kyle's hot, tight opening, his walls instantly tightening, eager to feel Cartman's incredible girth move inside him, bringing him into deep, searing pleasure with his sensual, satisfying rhythm. The Coon ground his hips slowly and painfully teasingly, making Kyle pant and cry, pleading and begging, burning his insides, thawing away every cold obstacle, a lustful, hungry core melted and renewed itself over and over. Ice rolled down the rope of his spine. Pain and pleasure tearing him apart, fighting viciously to the death, offering him one glorious hit after another.

"Fuck" The Coon breathed out, his swollen, throbbing cock instantly being swallowed by Kyle's merciless heat. His member slid in, Kyle was practically impaled as he moved his hips tentatively to Cartman's slow, indulgent thrusts, the two boys crying and moaning at this challenging new position they found themselves in. Kyle writhed and coiled, panting through the difficult effort, his knuckles turning white as he bore his nails into the sheets, every muscle in his legs became sore, aching as he spread them further, willing for the Coon and him to intertwine deeper, so excruciatingly close to his prostate. Kyle licked his lips and shivered with dirty pleasure as he stared at the Coon's thick cock, stretching him and breaking him down to the point that every shaky, frantic breath was laced with a scream, the superhero's hips grinding and bucking, trying to keep up with Kyle's own rhythm. The redhead couldn't help but lower his own hips and fuck himself slightly, greedily feasting himself on the cause of this fantastic pleasure he was experiencing.

Being inside Kyle was heavenly, blissful and euphoric, gliding against the walls of Kyle's incredible ass, tasting the smooth, heated friction was amazing and sinking yourself deeper and deeper until you reached that silky, beautiful layer of sweet tissue was divine. Kyle's enthusiastic bucks of his hips and the choked whimpers and cries of effort were enough to make the Coon surrender and when he stared down and saw Kyle's dripping, heavy cock bouncing to the same smouldering rhythm, Cartman could've come right there. The Coon smirked, licking his lips at the realisation that he was filling Kyle, his entire member engulfed by a sensational hole that was tightening and moving against him, totally captivated by his cock, that he was fucking this boy so wantonly and pounding him and manipulating his body to the point where it felt sadistic. Kyle noticed this too, after a few minutes of being invaded and thoroughly fucked, he relished this side of his superhero and he could tell Cartman was loving it too, so just to spur him on more, Kyle threw his head back and screamed as passionately as he could.

With a guttural, satisfied grunt, the Coon crushed his body against Kyle's, the feeling of each other's shattered bodies was like a hit from a lucid, fantastic narcotic. Kyle gasped and cried in surprise when the Coon drove his hips harder, both of them moving their hips frantically as they became one swelling, writhing entity, pulsing and breathing out hot moans. The Coon buried his mouth in Kyle's slender neck, a trail of blunt kisses travelling down his chest until he took a hard nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue and sucking generously, Kyle squeezed his eyes shut as the addictive, numb pain and the feverish, overwhelming pleasure made him seize up, he was going to come soon, he knew it. Cartman couldn't stop, just a few more rampant, ferocious bucks of his hips and swift, effortless flicks of his tongue and then he'd be spent, done, crying out as his orgasm rode it's turbulent wave and exploded gloriously.

"Raise your hips. Please" The Coon begged, panting hard. Kyle obeyed, his trembling, frail hips rising up just as the Coon's erection moved against Kyle's prostate, colliding beautifully with the fervent nerves.

Kyle craned his neck, his body convulsing in wild shocks of pleasure, as the Coon ravished his tender spot, cries and moans tearing his lungs up in a chaotic inferno. "Oh God... Oh fuck... Yes... Yes... Don't stop... I will fucking kill you... If you stop!" Kyle begged, his teeth gritted, tears spilling thick and fast down his desperate face as he helped the Coon fuck him, grinding and pushing his devoured cavity around the Coon's magnificently thick shaft.

With a broken tear-stained scream, Kyle arched his back, flexed his toes and came violently, his balls tightening as white splattered up his and the Coon's chests, rolling down from his urethra hard and messy. Kyle shuddered out a relieving, satisfied breath, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling as he whimpered, still enjoying that the Coon was moving softly and sporadically inside him.

"Hnngh" The Coon murmured huskily, feebly lapping up the drops of Kyle's cum off the redhead's heaving chest like a kitten. "That's my good boy, Kahl."

Kyle laughs and rolls his eyes but still feels a spark of arousal at the Coon's way with words. Like Kyle, the superhero felt that undeniable fever of an impending orgasm and he wanted to savour every last drop, quickening his pace and force, wanting to explode frantically and passionately inside his darling Jew, Kyle's cries and moans at the feeling of being ravished and devoured would only make this whole experience greater.

"I'm close" the Coon groans, kissing Kyle hard and forceful, numbing Kyle's mouth as he thrusted hard and rough inside his darling Jew. Kyle squirms as the Coon's tongue slides down his throat, suffocating him, making it impossible for him to breathe, but this loss of oxygen thrills Kyle more. The redhead's cock standing to attention when he absorbs himself into Cartman's body, the way his manhood was moving, so determined, inside him, his legs wrapped around his shoulders and his musky, sensual taste enveloping his mouth. Kyle cants his hips in time with the Coon's, dying for his seed.

The Coon loses himself to his dominance of Kyle, experiencing the redhead in so many ways, conquering him and invading him so exquisitely. The Coon grips Kyle's hair, startled, wildfire eyes meeting, Cartman knew that staring into those stunning Emerald eyes would tip him over the edge.

The Coon moans, loudly and passionately as he comes, his knees trembling and weakening, the air being forcibly sucked out of him as his orgasm claims every weakening nerve, the image of Kyle is infectious, contagious as his name is marred across his emptied mind, dancing on his tongue. His hips seize and with one last thrust he fills Kyle with white, the redhead smiling wickedly at the hot liquid.

"Kahl" The Coon breathes out shakily, passionately, his trembling lips kissing the tip of Kyle's nose. He slowly pulls himself out of Kyle's stretched hole, his cum spilling out onto the sheets. The heightened feeling of euphoria ate away at the Coon's vision until a swollen, dizzying explosion of stars hit him hard. Exhausted and overwhelmed, he slumped in Kyle's naked embrace, the redhead running his hands lovingly over the scarlet cape.

"This is probably gonna be the biggest understatement of the century but, you're amazing, Jewboy. Fucking incredible" Cartman pants, curling up in Kyle's arms and purring at the sound of the redhead's soothing heartbeat.

"Well, I could say the same about you, Coon" Kyle giggles, teasingly kissing the Coon's chestnut hair and stroking his cute, furry ears.

The thirsty, intense atmosphere calming down to a serene, fulfilled silence. Their breathing slowed, the evidence of their tryst drying and delirious, self-assured smiles were spread across their faces.

~x~

The Coon groaned, squinting at the flurry of pastel colours that flooded through Kyle's window. The Colorado sunrise was a beautiful thing, especially if you had woken from a really great night. Still, it was all rather bittersweet, why fight villains when you could spend your day in bed with someone you're crazy about? Unfortunately, the Coon didn't have a choice in the matter.

The two boys were sprawled on Kyle's floor and their naked bodies were hidden by the Coon's cape. Even though Kyle didn't want Cartman to take the costume off, he could make an exception for when they were sleeping.

The Coon rested his eyes on the sleeping Kyle, a faint, happy smile lightened up his peaceful face, his arm limply draped over the superhero's chest, one of his firm legs slipping out from the concealing cape and his chest rose and fell with content breaths.

"Kahl" Cartman whispered, twirling a messy red curl around his finger "I gotta go"

"What?" Kyle asked, half asleep, his voice drowsy and he squinted at the harsh early morning sun. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and dabbed at his face self-consciously, praying that he wasn't drooling. He couldn't help but feel envious and amused, amused because he very rarely slept with Cartman after they had sex and he always looked so weirdly attractive in the morning, with his hair all messy and his smile all carefree, but envious because only Cartman could look that good. He probably looked like Hell.

"I said, I gotta go. There are crimes to be stopped, people to be saved, blah, blah, blah" The Coon laughs, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Kyle asks, running his fingers flirtatious up the Coon's chest.

"I wish I could" The Coon replies softly before he mutters "I need to get dressed"

The vigilante scrambles around for his clothes, while Kyle watches, grinning slightly and he wraps the Coon's cape around his waist, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Last night was amazing" Cartman smiles as he gets dressed, his eyes catching Kyle watching him, fascinated.

"Yeah" Kyle nods, blushing and feeling his heart strum a little faster "You need to ditch work and come over here more often."

As the Coon's securing his trusty mask into his face, Kyle hugs the beloved cape, bringing it close to his chest and whispering "I love this cape. It smells like you"

"Keep it"

"What?"

The Coon rolls his eyes and kneels down in front of Kyle, cupping his lovely face with one hand and replying tenderly "I said, keep it. And when you're sad or scared you can look at it and wrap yourself up in it and know that I'll always be there to protect you. Though I don't think you need rescuing from me or any other superhero, you're tough enough."

Kyle catches his breath and smiles wide, the two boys blushing as they refuse to break this beautiful stare.

"Still, keep this as a reminder that I'll always-" The Coon begins, before biting his lip and looking away nervously.

"Always what?" Kyle laughs, rolling his eyes.

The Coon leans in close and whispers in Kyle's ear, in the most heart-wrenchingly honest voice he's ever heard "Love you"

Love? Cartman actually loved Kyle? The crazy thing was that Kyle knew this wasn't a joke and that Cartman meant what he said, from the bottom of his fucked up little heart. Kyle knew instantly that he loved him too and that he didn't want him to leave, he wanted to kiss him and hold him and argue about stupid stuff all day. All this time he thought it was just attraction, animal, chemical attraction, but what he was feeling and had felt all along was something much purer, something to be treasured.

Kyle blinked and smiled in response, he couldn't articulate his thoughts, but Cartman could read him so well that he would know what Kyle was trying to say. And the smile Kyle received back made his heart swell with adoration and loss.

The Coon climbed onto Kyle's bed and perched expertly on the window ledge. Kyle watched him, wrapping the stunning red cape around his waist. That was his hero. His knight in shining armour. His guardian angel. He looked so weirdly noble and heroic, even without his cape.

"Until next time" The Coon joked, winking at Kyle who simply laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Good luck" Kyle teased, putting his two fingers to his forehead in a salute. Watching with wonder as the Coon jumped from the ledge and strode into the big, wide dawn.

Kyle lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and wrapping the Coon's cape around him tightly. And like every great superhero, if there was one thing the Coon could do well, it was leaving people amazed.


End file.
